When it rains, it pours
by missantagonist1
Summary: Breaking into their house is not new for Edward. However, this time things did not go as smoothly as he thought they would. [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is plot.**

Hello!

This should be way shorter, but it seems that I can't write short stories.

Yes, it is a yaoi. My first one. So, please no flames because Roy will flame you back.

Rated M because of the ending. It's more of lime rather than lemon.

I apologise for any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. When I will have more time, I will look for a beta.

* * *

By the time he got home all lights were out. Even those outside. Edward sighed heavily as he parked his car at driveway before the house. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. It seems it was another night where he would need to break into his own house. He lost his keys (again!) and Roy had forbidden him using alchemy to do such simple tasks that can be done by hand.

Who breaks into own home beside him?!

Quietly, as it was possible, he closed the car's door, and looked around if any of neighbours had a light on. Now he checked every time as lately the neighbour next to them saw him, when he tried to break using an open kitchen window. It was three years ago, when he just started living with his partner. He over measured his height and width and as a result he end up stuck in the window. His legs were dangling outside and he was waist deep inside the kitchen, laying on the countertop. Before he even had a chance to wake up Roy with his screams (and the noise he made inside the house by dropping dishes from countertops he was laying), old neighbour thought that he was a thief and called police.

Obviously, when police came to catch 'thief', Roy was awake and ready to set on fire anyone who interrupted his precious sleep after week-long inspection at New Optain. However, once he saw Edward, he summed up everything with simple "Only you, Fullmetal, would do something like that." And went back to sleep. For a week Roy was not talking to him and had slept in a guest bedroom. And that meant no sex for Edward.

Being sure that no-one will see him, Edward went straight to doors. From his pocket he got skeleton key. It was not important where he got it, but if it meant that he could go inside his own house (without noise!) it was worth getting it. At least until he would get a new keys to home and his classroom, and his garage at University and keys for storage at University…

After few minutes of fight with a lock, the doors were open. Quickly, he went inside before someone saw him. Knowing his luck, it would be possible.

Edward exhaled loudly, proud that he got inside without making sound. He stepped into narrow and dark hallway, only to stop dead when he heard squeaking noise under his leg. His breath hitched and the squeaking noise continued.

Slowly, Ed looked under his leg. Before him laid a yellow duck. Her dark, black eyes were staring at him with reproach, because he stepped on her. Edward bent to take the toy from the ground and to look closer at it.

"Why would you be in a hall?" He knew it was stupid to ask the toy for an answer.

Roy always made fuss when kids' toys were scattered around the house and now Ed finds one. Something was wrong and that's why he got home silently.

Edward narrowed his golden eyes and moved further into house. He putted the duck on the small table, where Roy always left his keys. Something also drawn his attention. Next to Roy's keys laid another one. Edward eyed darkly his bunch of keys. He turned his classroom upside down, because he could not find keys for his office and was force to use alchemy to break into his own room. The same was with garage and now he needs to pay for destroying the public property. People just can understand his sense of art. What wrong with bull with piercing and long, sharp and curled horns and the blood-red background. How badass it looks?

The golden-haired alchemist slipped off his brown trench coat and shoes before stepping into living room.

Again, bad luck seems to follow him, because as soon as he stepped into the room, he bummed into moved armchair. His flesh toes hit a massive golden leg of furniture. Ed stifled a shout, but curse escaped from his lips. "Fuck, who the hell relocated you?"

Slowly, moving around with hands before him, Edward tried to find the switch for a lamp. When he did and the light filed room, he instantly wanted to turn it off.

Whole room was scattered with toys. They were everywhere. In the middle of the room, where normally stood coffee table and that fucker of armchair, was something that looked like a makeshift cage. Inside of it were more toys and something that looked suspiciously like a dirty nappy.

Edward shuddered. Room looked as if Armstrong's alchemy was used.

"What the hell happened here?" Ed asked empty room. "Winry started having her days again?"

Turning the lights off, Ed left room.

Elric went into dark kitchen. This time he didn't turned light, afraid of what here he would find. Besides, the light from the street light was enough.

His stomach rumbled and Edward with big grin was ready to open the fridge, when white piece of paper caught his attention. The alchemist instantly recognised neat and calligraphic writing of his lover.

"_Dinner in the oven. It seems that by the time you get home, I will be sleeping. Love, R."_

Using the instructions, Edward opened oven and founded some chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. His stomach again made sound as if smelling the food.

He just knew Roy will be mad at him. He promised to be home earlier as Al and Winry with her kids will come today. Just by reading the note he knew Mustang was angry for not being here as that Bastard would never ever write something sappy like 'Love, R'.

He ate slowly, munching every bit and drinking juice that stood on the kitchen table. He didn't even heat up his dinner. After cold meal, he putted dishes into sink, mentally promising to wash them tomorrow. He drank up his juice, before turning light off and exiting the kitchen.

As quietly as possible, he went upstairs. After all those adventures in the living room he had enough. He stopped at the top of stairs. For a moment Edward thought about going sleep into the guest bedroom, but in the end choosing their master bedroom.

Gently, he opened dark door that lead to bedroom and stopped at the sight that welcomed him. Roy clearly had fallen asleep during reading a book while he was waiting for Ed to be back from Central University, where he worked. Mustang whole body was lying on pillows and only legs were covered by white covers. The man was so tired that he went to bed only in his dark blue dress shirt and boxers.

"Idiot." Ed whispered to himself.

With content simile he went towards a wardrobe, but it seems today was day when nothing went easily for Edward Elric. As soon he reached to open the doors of wardrobe to get his pyjama, he suddenly lost his footing.

With loudly crash he went down. From his lips escaped a surprised shout as his gaze fell on heap of his books he read the other night. "Fuck."

"Fullmetal is that… Oh my… back!" Roy woken up by noise, jump up in the bed. The position he fell asleep obviously had been uncomfortable for his spine. If the situation been different Edward would laugh at him openly at his stupidity.

"Severs you right, falling asleep sitting, old man!"

Edward looked at Roy when he didn't hear, only to find the man sited at the edge of their king-sized bed with a small smile. "Oh, it was you. And here I thought I was dreaming." His hair was dishevelled and the sleepy look was still in his dark blue eyes.

Edward snorted standing for the ground. "Very funny, Mustang." With leg he moved books on the side. "You dream about me? Should I be flattered?"

"Be careful or your head will explode, Fullmetal." Mustang retorted.

Under the watchful gaze of Flame alchemist, Edward changed from his three-piece suit in to simple red pyjama. He threw the clothes on big armchair (twin to that attacker on finger in the living room) that stood next to bed, not caring that they would be crumpled in the morning and he need them tomorrow for his work.

With a satisfied sigh, Edward sank into the warm bed. A moment later pale arm circled his waist and black head was laid against his flesh shoulder. He also put arm around Roy, and his fingers started lazily tracing imaginary transmutations cycles.

"I am still mad. Just so you know." Roy murmured into his shoulder, breaking the silence.

Ed exhaled loudly. He knew it would come to this. "Look, I am sorry about not being there today. I didn't mean but the idiots of my students thought it would be funny to have a fucking detention tonight.

"You could have called."

"I… you know, I was so fucking annoyed that didn't thought about this."

Roy snorted. "Why am not surprised, that the great Fullmetal alchemist, Hero of the people always makes simple and small things harder that they are."

"Who are you calling so small that would be crushed by receiver!" Edward shouted angrily. He wanted to add more, but Roy was quicker.

"I am also mad, because you left me with those three little monsters alone." Older male accused.

Edward frowned, looking down at Roy, who suddenly founded tracing scars more interesting. "What? Why alone? Where was Al? Did he ditch you for one of his many hot nurses?" Edward laughed loudly.

Roy sighed harshly, propping himself on elbows. He gave the younger alchemist blank look. "Don't tell me you had forgotten about Jack's birthday next week." Roy whispered angrily.

Edward smiled changed into awkward, and he send Roy apologetic look. "So, Winry and Al left kids in your care, so they could go to town to buy kid a present?" Suddenly the mess in living room made sense with two hyperactive kids and the one that needed constant looking after.

When Roy didn't give him and answer and only turned around, Ed cursed himself.

"Don't be like that. They are only kids."

Roy snorted. "Clearly, you never looked after them." He covered himself more.

"Well, no. It was always you with either Al or Elicia. Yeah, why you did not called for Elicia? She would help."

"She was at school, Fullmetal. She is 14. Need help for your poor memory or your maths skills need education?" Roy asked harshly.

Edward took deep breath. He knew that the man wasn't that furious, because by now he would be asked to move somewhere else and Roy would not banter with him. Mustang was just annoyed that three kids were too much for him. Younger alchemist moved closer to Roy, putting arm around his frame. With devilish smile, he bent and started kissing his neck, feeling pulse of Roy's blood. Mustang feeling touch there, automatically brought his shoulder closer, cutting Ed access. It was one of many sensitive spots on Roy's body that Edward would always use, if he wanted something from his lover.

He moved his kissed up to the neck, licking him behind the ear, leaving the wet trail. To finally kiss Mustang in his ear and resulting with a reward - a long, low moaning noise.

Edward turned Roy on his back and the automail hand went down under the cover. Mustang's breath hitched at the cold sensation. Edward thanked the Gate that Mustang had only boxers otherwise this trick would be useless. He slowly started moving his hand up and down, feeling growing bulge, as he drawn Roy for a kiss.

Pressing their lips together, Ed possessively sucked at the upper lips waiting for invitation. But Roy only kissed him back harder, fighting for domination. The kiss was long and neither wanted to break it, even though they would need air.

Mustang's mouth opened as another moan escaped from his lisp as he squirmed under the cold hand.

Edward smirked saying, "It's a reward for your babysitting."

Roy hummed impatiently, his hips bucked when he tried focusing on something different that Ed's cold hand between his thighs.

"I can babysit more, if that will be always the reward."

"We will see about this…" Edward muttered before straddling Roy's laps.


End file.
